Tainted by love
by Sakura-shinigami-chan
Summary: Mia and Killua have loved each other for a long time but when a new student at their school takes an "interest" in Mia, will Killua be able to confess his feelings to her before its too late? HieiXOC, KilluaXOC
1. Can’t Stop Thinking of Her

Chapter 1: Can't Stop Thinking of Her

_I loved her ever since the first time she said my name._

_I loved her ever since I met her._

_She's the light that came into this dark existence that I call my life._

_Every time she smiled at me, I feel my heart skip a beat._

_I don't deserve her; she's too pure, too innocent for me. But..._

_But I can't stop loving her. I want her so badly it hurts. _

_I need her even though I don't deserve her. _

_She's my angel from heaven._

_I love you, mia._

_My lil' twilight angel.-Killua's thoughts about mia_

It was a typical night in Kakashi High School when a certain silver-haired student tossed and turned in his sleep…

"Darn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Killua sweat dropped "ever since that incident...it's been 2 weeks now."

_Flashback_

"Okay class, this day has been declared a free day for all of you, after all, you all deserve as a rest after the exam week!" Nabeki-sensei beamed happily to the class, "Class dismissed!"

Everyone shouted with joy---or at least a smile or a nod from not-so-talkative students such as Mizuki and Hiei, but not Killua who slumped in his seat reading his dragon ball z comic as if nothing happened.

"YAY!" Mia shouted "Mizuki, Kaoru, would you two like to go to Central Town with me?"

Kaoru smiled "Great idea Mia! What about you Mizuki?"

Mizuki glanced at kaoru momentarily "I supposed it would be a way to relieve stress after all that hard work..." she answered dryly.

Mia then turned her head back "Hiei, Kenshin, Killua wanna come?" 'Though I know Killua will never say yes.'

Kenshin turned to Killua, who was still reading in the same mindless position. "…"

'Damn…just say yes for once Killua! For heaven's sake you've kept your true emotions from her for five years now!' 'Must you continue to be so bold and arrogant? Say YES! Say YES!' Kenshin said to Killua in his mind through telekinesis.

"Go if you want Kenshin and Hiei, I wouldn't like to be seen together with this Crazy CAT Girl!" Killua said as he stared at Miya dully.

Miya's head fumed and her eyes turned blood-red in anger. "I HAVE A NAME---MIYA---M---I---Y---A! Not Crazy CAT girl you BAKA!" She shouted at Killua angrily.

'Come on Killua…it's not yet too late to say yes!' Kenshin said as he tried to convince his best friend into going with them.

"Shut up idiot and leave me alone." Killua glanced at Miya, _'an idiot with a perfectly Hot Figure…'__'__Darn it! What am I thinking! Just because she has become a woman now doesn't give me the right to think of such things!' _Killua thought to himself as he stared at miya.

"GRRR! Let's go, Kenshin, Hiei, Mizuki and Kaoru-chan!" Miya said as she started to head towards the classroom door.

"Ok Mia…" Kaoru said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door along side her best friend.

"I would like to change to more comfortable clothes. How about 3:00 in the afternoon just outside the bus stop?" Mia asked with joy.

Kaoru "Fine with me."

Hiei "Whatever let's just get out of here."

Mizuki "yeah"

"See you there guys!" Miya said as she dashed off to her room.

Hiei looked at Killua with a blank look on his face, he could've cared less if Killua wanted to go with them, but he knew how Miya felt about him, so he decided to see if Killua would go for mia's sake. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yes" Killua said with an annoyed look on his face.

Knowing that convincing Killua was futile, Kenshin and Hiei also walked out the classroom, leaving Killua alone in the classroom.

Killua looked around to confirm they were all gone then looked towards his pants revealing a huge bulge in it.

"Fuck these hormones…they nearly got the better of me…"

He decided to walk back to his room to change the thoughts in his mind. He laid down his luxurious king size bed but realized it only aroused him more.

'_Oh Mia…I want you here in my bed and fuck you now…yes as soon as I get my hands on you and drag you to my bed, I will rip those annoying clothes of you and make you plead before me to fuck you harder!'_ _"__Aaargh! What the hell is wrong with me? Why her? Why has she become so mature…so beautiful, yet so sweet and innocent?"_ Killua thought to himself in frustration as he glared angrily at his bed.

Just then a knock was heard from the door.

'Who could that be?' Killua said to himself as he stared at the door with a confused look on his face.

Killua stood up and opened the door as his eyes widened to reveal Mia wearing a spaghetti-strapped shirt that showed her smooth shoulders and creamy skin. Part of her lower stomach was also seen and part of her breast---just a small part of it that didn't look indecent and her normal pair of black shorts that showed just enough of her long silky legs---not too revealing yet not too conservative it was just right---yet it was simple! How could such simple clothing bring out the woman in her and the beast in him---a beast that wanted to badly tackle her down and take her then and there?

Trying his best to maintain his composure and trying with extreme difficulty to hide the bulge in his pants from letting Mia see it, he quickly placed his comic down to cover his pants and looked at her in a cold manner. "What do you want now idiot?"

"I told you Killua, I am not an idiot!" she pouted a little then smiled again "Killua are you sure you don't want to go?"

"…she's willing to give you a second chance…say yes…say yes now!' Killua thought to himself.

Killua tried to keep his face as cold as ever "do you really want me to go?" He asked, trying to hide the embarrassment in his eyes.

Mia nodded "Yes...well you see you always get cooped up alone and it isn't healthy…try to go out more often!"

'_Killua can't you see? She cares for you! Don't blow this chance!'_ Killua thought to himself in encouragement.

"Fine."

'Yes!'

Miya was surprised, Killua actually said yes! "Oh thank you Killua!" with that she rushed and hugged him.

Killua froze on the spot _'fuck…her breasts are so soft…damn her legs' 'need…to…fuck her…'_ Killua thought lustfully to himself as he stared at miya while she hugged him.

His heart kept beating as his self control was slipping quickly "I CHANGED MY MIND!" killua shouted as he pushed her aside. Mia was confused "Why Killua? You finally said yes for a change!" Miya said as she stared at Killua with a hurt and confused look on her innocent face.

"You're not my mother even though I don't listen to her anyway or my doctor and I feel sleepy so good day Mia!" with that he closed the door. Mia just stood there "what went over Killua all of a sudden?" Miya thought to herself as she stood at Killua's front door.

Back in the room, Killua tossed and turned in his bed but he needed to be satisfied…

"I need her…I need her love…the whole of her…" Killua entire body heated up as he blushed shades of red.

End flashback

"Damn these perverted thoughts…damn these hormones!"

"Must try to sleep…"

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Crazy Fantasies

Chapter 2: Wet Dreams

"Killua-kun…" I heard a soft angelic voice whisper seductively in my ear.

Killua's entire body was filled with sweat as he slowly opened his eyes that stared with shock …

"Miya…"

…and lust as he stared at the girl in front of him…

Miya smiled "So you've finally remember my name?"

Miya was wearing nothing but her see-through nightgown ---except she still had her bra and underwear on. Her slender body was well proportioned for a girl that was only five feet two inches in height.

"Hey Kitty! What are you doing…in my bedroom…wearing that…?" Killua questioned calmly even though he felt inner heat in his pants---with something that's aching to get out.

Miya ignored him as she licked the sweat on Killua's neck.

Killua moaned involuntarily as Miya continued to tease him tracing her fingers in his shirt. She pushed herself closer to Killua the point that he could already feel her breasts against him.

"Aaah…Miya…aaah"

Killua quickly held the bed sheets tight as he felt his self-control was slowly slipping away.

"Miya…you have to stop…Stop before I lose control…"Killua slowly spoke as he started to breathe heavily. His

Miya smirked as she grabbed his hands and trailed them down her neck to her breasts and her thighs while moaning Killua's name softly, tempting him lovingly.

"Killua… please take me…I'm all yours…" Miya whispered seductively in Killua's ear.

With a sudden shift of reaction he jumped out of bed and attacked Miya's lips kissing them ravenously as his strong hands ripped off Miya's nightgown.

"You make me so weak when you touch me, kitty…" Killua whispered to mia lovingly.

Miya purred as she unclasped her bra "Killua-kun…I am ready… Come to me" The girl said in a soft yet seductive voice, that would make any man go crazy with desire.

Killua licked his lips as he ripped off miya's annoying bra and panties._ Finally!_ Killua thought to himself as he smiled with satisfaction. He was about to have his way with miya when suddenly….

"KRRRING!" the alarm clock sounded, waking Killua up.

"DAMN THAT ALARM!" Killua said with so much anger as he grabbed the alarm clock and electrocuted it with his lighting nen ability. It instantly turned to ash, causing smoke to come from his room.

'_Why did that fantasy end?'_ Killua thought sadly to himself as he sighed in annoyance.

Killua pressed his hands against the bed cover and stopped all of a sudden. Feeling the bed covers, he noticed they were wet and sticky!

"What the---?" Killua shouted out loud but thankfully no one heard him.

'_Not these damn wet dreams again…it's the 3rd time this week!_' Killua thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and frowned at the wet mess underneath him.

'_Also your 3rd alarm clock.'_ Killua's other side Haseo said in his mind.

'Admit it…you need her!' Haseo said to Killua mockingly.

Killua shook his head back and forth in denial as he tried to shut his darker, more demonic side up "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

'The feeling of her soft delicate fingers on your chest…'

'Her breasts against your body…'

Killua struggled with his dark side and his own desires to take the little kitten that had captured his heart.

"_Just a crazy overdose of uncontrollable hormones- nothing more!"_ Killua shouted to his darker side.

"_You can't hide the truth that she is the only woman you can ever love."_ Haseo said as he laughed at Killua.

Killua sighed in defeat.

_So I love her…to the point that I want to – and would have practically ripped of her bra and panties…She is a goddess of innocence and hope…no doubt many admirers…I have to confess to her my feelings soon before some other guy takes her away from me…_ Killua thought to himself.

He stared at his sticky-covered bed "But first…I gotta have the sheets washed...again!" Killua said in annoyance.

As soon as he took his bath and put his uniform on, he proceeded to the laundry hall wrapping the sheets in a bag.

'I hope Ryou isn't here…nor those---'Killua thought to himself when suddenly he heard a soft, graceful footsteps coming his way.

"Killua-kun!" a familiar voice shouted making his manhood slowly rise up!

_DAMN! Think of something else you moron! WHY HER? _Killua thought to himself as he tried to think of something else besides the girl that had called out his name so innocently.

Killua slowly turned his head to find Miya, Kaoru, Kenshin, Hiei and Mizuki.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Hiei and Mizuki were holding each other's hands. They have been two sweet yet dignified couples for two and a half years now. Even though Hiei and Mizuki kept their relationship secret.

"What do you want KITTY KAT? I'm busy!" Killua retorted to miya in a teasing tone.

"It's MIYA! You IDIOT!" Miya shouted back at Killua with an annoyed look on her face.

"Stop it Miya-it's futile! You know just as well as I do that he's not going to listern to you, so why do u even try talking to him?" Kaoru answered with a big sweat drop on her head.

"I told you Kaoru- she's always an idiot so I wouldn't want to waste my breathe on her." Mizuki answered calmly.

"Mizuki, you too!" Miya answered with irritation.

"Start acting 15 Miya…" Mizuki replied with no emotion on her face.

Kenshin smiled "good morning Killua."

Killua nodded with the same fearful expression "Listen…I really have to go now!"

"Where are you going?" Miya asked

'_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK?'_ Killua thought angrily in his head as he stared at miya.

"It's a dead end- the only room ahead is the laundry room Killua." Hiei added dully.

"That's where I'm going…" Killua answered "Can't you see I have a pile of laundry here?"

"Again Killua, I mean why do u have to keep washing your clothes so much?" Miya asked with a curious look in her innocent cerulean eyes.

"None of your business little girl!" Killua replied with a hint of sarcasm and irritation in his voice.

"According to the statistics of Kakashi High, students at most wash their laundry only once or twice—the most per week" Mizuki said with an unreadable look on her face.

"So I have more laundry than usual! What's so different? Statistics are merely based on probability---it's not accurate either!" Killua argued with confidence yet maintaining his outer emotion.

'Damn it Mizuki..."Killua thought as he glared at miya's other best friend Mizuki.

"But it seems like your bag doesn't contain much in it! Plus it's the same quantity and roughly the same measure as if it's the same clothes you wash---3 times in a week." Mizuki answered back calmly.

"Why do you have to bother taking the laundry by yourself when the heir to the Zaodelyeck family like you gets home service?" Hiei added with no emotion in his voice.

"Is it even clothes? Seems bigger than clothes…" Miya said as she stared at Killua's bag in wonder and curiosity. "What are you washing anyway Killua?" Miya asked Killua as she continued staring at Killua's bag.

Killua was speechless as he stared at miya with a terrified look on his face.

'_I'm caught…what would Mia say?' _Killuathought fearfully.

Thankfully Kenshin butted in "Guys it must be the curtains. Killua thinks that these curtains need a good washing to let the stains of old disappear completely."

"Yeah, that's right." Killua nodded his head in agreement with his best friend.

Kenshin "Besides…breakfast has already started!" with that he convinced all of them, except Hiei, who most likely was going to tell Mizuki about this afterwards, if she probably didn't already knew through her _sight, _to walk the opposite direction-away from the evidence that was yet to be washed away!

Kenshin whispered to Killua slyly "Wet Dreams eh?"

Killua's eyes widened "What…how did you know?"

Kenshin smiled "I'm your best friend Killua …besides even the evidence can be seen at your pants now; good thing when you covered it from view only Hiei and I- who were standing next to you noticed it!"

"Humph…" Killua sadly once again conceited defeat.

Hiei "It's been 5 years since the last dance you had with her…when are you going to tell her?"

Killua dumped the sheet in the washing machine as it started to work. "I can't stop thinking about her you guys…I try to think clean thoughts but these damn hormones always get the better of me…How did you two work it up with Mizuki and Kaoru?"

Kenshin took a seat on the floor while Hiei stood up against the laundry room wall with his arms folded and his crimson-red eyes closed as Killua poured in the soap. "For me, I fell in love with Kaoru the first day I met her, she was girly with some tomboyish sides and mannerisms about her, but I soon I started to notice her beauty more and more and sooner or later I realized that I loved her--- but I needed to prove to her that I loved her and only her before it was too late."

"So what did you do?" Killua asked curiously.

Kenshin blushed cherry red and Hiei laughed at this, even though his eyes were still closed. "Well…I knocked at her room and as soon as she opened the door at the dead of night I hugged her and told her that I loved her and no one else. She was shocked at first but she needed proof so I…"

Killua stared at his best friend with an anxious look on his face as he waited for Kenshin to finish his sentence, but after a few minutes he didn't, so Killua said in an annoyed tone "I…what?"

"I kissed her…the next thing you know we started kissing fiercely and I kinda got a little aggressive…" Kenshin said as he blushed furiously.

Killua stared at Kenshin in shock "You mean you-"

"Yes…" Kenshin interrupted "It was the most memorable and secretive night ever. We did have protection…though the entire class knows of our relationship already only you and Hiei know this---I trust you and Hiei, so keep this a secret okay Killua?"

"I will…" Killua said as he nodded his head, letting his best friend know he had his word not to tell anyone.

"Thanks Killua all I want to tell you is that be honest with your feelings and never take advantage of her… "Oh and Hiei" Kenshin said as he turned to leave. "If you tell Mizuki about this, I'll kill u, Got it?" Kenshin said as he smiled at Hiei mischievously. Hiei smirked and said nothing because he knew Kenshin wasn't being serious.

Kenshin bide Killua and Hiei goodbye and left.

'Can't believe I'm such a coward while Kenshin's actually did it." Killua said more to himself then to Hiei.

'I must tell her…no…I will!' Killua thought to himself as his royal-blue eyes blazed with determination.

Killua grabbed his clean bed sheet-changed it-skipped breakfast and went to class.

How was it? R&R Chapter 3: a new student and Mia's POV will also be expressed more often.


End file.
